


Here To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Platonic Cuddling, Some Humor, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Stark's Pizzeria, where you can get all your authentic and late night pizza needs! The two cooks may bicker all the time, and you probably saw one of the front of house strangling them, but don't worry! Their pizza is the best in this part of town even if their staff are... personalities.And while you're at it, why don't you check out Black Widow Bakery just down the road? Scrumptious cakes, pastry and bread sure to make a good dessert after a greasy (and well made) pizza! The owner may have a terrifying glare but she doesn't bite (most of the time). Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of the new, handsome guy (though there's a more attractive on at Stark's, I've been told) who's come along to mix things up.Between these two establishments, you'll have your fill of food and entertainment!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 50th fic! Oml I can't believe I've written that many, most of them since December whoa! I decided to return to my roots, since Frostiron was my first fic on here (and is my biggest and most consistent ship).
> 
> I've had this idea kicking around for a while but never got a chance to write it. Twas meant to be only one chapter but uh a) ideas got away from me b) i wouldn't have finished it in time for it to be my 50th fic. I don't plan to make it long though I'll try try concentrate on the romance, rather than a random plot cause I never seem to be able to just write poor romance oml 
> 
> also wow that summary is something huh if you read it and decided to read this kudos to you. I seem to like to do weird food au (note: Food Omens). Anyways, next chap will be written sometime in the next month xD

“Clint, please tell me you put the cheese back where it’s meant to be!” 

“Oh shit, I left it at the till, fuck.”

Tony couldn’t help but glare at the slightly taller man as he ran out from the kitchen. Neither of them had expected to be this busy tonight, it was a Wednesday for god’s sake, but it would help if Clint would put stuff back where it belonged. He sighed, kneading out the base for the next pizza ordered while he waited. 

“Here you go,” Clint unceremoniously dumped it on the work surface beside Tony before hurrying back to the sauce he was cooking. 

“Remind me why I hired you again?” Tony rolled his eyes as he dumped the cheese on the pizza he’d been making, carefully spreading it out and adding on all the other toppings.

“Because no one else can cook pizzas like me, put up with the shit working hours or with living with you,” Clint sniped back with a grin that was way too cheerful for during the dinner rush. 

“I’ll find someone to replace you one day,” Tony muttered, putting the pizzas he’d just done into the oven and moving onto the next one. He didn’t mean it, not really. Clint was one of his closest friends and one of the reasons he could still keep this place going. 

If you’d told Tony six years ago he’d been running his parent’s pizza place he would have laughed. He was half way through an engineering degree at a top university, a bright kid with a scholarship that funded most of his degree and two parents doing everything they could to support him through it.

Then the car accident had happened and he’d lost it all - his parents, his mental health, his grades and his funds. He couldn’t afford university anymore and he hadn’t wanted to lose the last things he had of them. This place had been grown through their blood, sweat and tears - it was his parent’s child as much as he had been. It was small but had made a name for itself.

He couldn’t continue with his degree anyway so he’d come back here to run the place.

Still, there were times when Tony regretted it just a little. The rush of orders around dinner was tough. There was only him and Clint to make the pizzas, and that was on a good day when they had two front of house staff. Thankfully today was one of those days.

But really, he couldn’t have done it without Clint, and for that he was grateful.

“We’re empty, Mr Stark.” It was around ten when Peter Parker, their part time worker, popped his head into the kitchen. Tony let out a sigh of relief. There would be more people later, students always go hungry after nights of drinking, but they could take a break just now.

“Thanks, kid,” Tony flashed the bright fifteen year old a smile. “You can go home early, take one of the spare pizzas home for you and your Aunt.”

“Thank you, sir!” Peter’s face lit up with a grin as he nipped into the kitchen to get the largest pizza he could find. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Sure thing,” Tony laughed a bit. He liked Peter - he reminded him of himself when he was younger. Smart, full of energy and always smiling. That’s why he was glad he could help him just a little bit with this job (and sometimes with his school work).

“Sure you should’ve let him go early? Who knows how many students we’ll have around midnight,” Clint commented as he stepped out of their small walk in fridge, which he’d been sorting out a bit (after he moved where everything was).

“It’ll be fine, we’ve dealt with that plenty of times with just us,” Tony shrugged. “And Pep can handle the front alone if she needs to. I’d rather he got home safe.”

“You sound like his dad,” Clint teased, nudging Tony in the side as he went past. All he got was hit by a towel. 

“Yeah, right, I’d make a terrible dad.” Tony made quick work of washing all the flour off his hands and took off his apron, though the clothes underneath hadn’t avoided the splashes of food. Was kind of a hazard in this line of work. “Make yourself useful and grab one of the pizzas for our dinner, would you.”

“Yes boss,” Clint stuck out his tongue and narrowly avoided being hit again (damn his dexterity). Tony just sighed and headed out of the kitchen and into the restaurant itself.

It wasn’t a large place - it had about five tables and could only really fit fifteen people. Thankfully most people got food to take away from here.

As Peter had said it was empty apart from Pepper, the other member of staff on duty, who was wiping down the tables.

“Break and food time!” Tony declared, flinging himself into a seat at the table Pepper was sitting at. She raised one pointed eyebrow at him as he rested his elbows on the just wiped table.

“You’re cleaning that if you get any mess on it,” was all she said as she went behind the counter.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry Pep I will do,” he responded cheerfully, grinning and rubbing his hands together as Clint brought out two pizzas. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“You had a pastry two hours ago.”

“Shut up Clint and give me the food,” Tony reached out with grabby hands as if he was a five year old. Pepper rolled her eyes from where she was whereas Clint just matched his smile and handed over the pizza box. Tony immediately opened it and dug in. “Mmm, Clint, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Love my pizza more like,” Clint grinned, though there was a certain smugness to it as he bit into his own slice. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved that away. “I can make pizza just as good, it’s your ability to bring it to me that I really love.”

“Anything for you, dearest,” Clint laughed, blowing a mock kiss at Tony. Tony winked back. Pepper just sighed as she sat down with them, putting down a box of salad. Unlike the two of them she’d gotten sick of eating pizza almost every day after a week. 

“How many pizzas do you have left in the back?” Pepper asked, pretending that Clint and Tony weren’t pulling kissing faces at each other over the table. She was just jealous of how far their friendship had gone and how the two of them were basically platonically married. 

“Two, I think,” Clint answered with a shrug. “Should be enough for the normal.”

“Hmm,” Pepper pursed her lips but didn’t say anything else, instead taking out her phone and typing a quick text. 

“What, is Natasha bringing around a date we didn’t know about?” Tony teased, earning an icy glare from her. He could see his life flash before his eyes. Okay, maybe don’t joke about someone’s girlfriend bringing someone else round.

“Better not say that around Nat or she might kill you,” Clint said as if Pepper wasn’t considering it herself. 

“Nat tries to kill me on a regular basis, it’s no biggie.”

“I can’t wait for the day she succeeds.”

Tony gave Clint the middle finger. 

Natasha ran a bakery just a few shops down from their pizza place, which she’d opened up just before Tony took over. She was close childhood friends with Clint (who Tony had met through some dumb university outreach program). She’d given Steve, a friend of Tony’s, a job and they had a deal where she provided breakfast and they provided dinner. And when she’d gotten together with his other closest friend? Well that had been a nice benefit (as much as Tony would rarely admit how happy he was for Pepper because he was an ass). But they were all friends anyway, and it made it a little bit easier for them both running their respective shops.

“Why do you need to know how many pizzas we have left, anyway?” Tony asked after Pepper had frowned at her phone a little too long for his liking. “Is it not just Natasha and Steve like normal?”

Pepper fixed him with one of her most disappointed looks. “Do you remember when I told you that one of Nat’s workers quit?”

“No,” Tony and Clint responded in unison. 

“Do either of you ever listen to anything I say?”

“I listen when it involves important business details,” Tony offered up. Not really the right answer, but it was all he had really. Clint shrugged.

Pepper just looked utterly done with them and like she’d given up. Why she still worked for him, Tony didn’t know. She could do so much better. 

“Well, one of Nat’s workers quit a week ago. A friend of hers from school offered to take his place, since he’s a baker too. He arrived tonight.”

“Oh, right.” Tony vaguely remembered Pepper saying something about that. He’d zoned out pretty quickly when he realised it had very little bearing on his life. Seemed he’d been wrong to do that. “So we’ll need another pizza, yeah? How long till they get here.”

“Five minutes, assuming Steve doesn’t want to stop at his flat first.”

Tony swore under his breath before looking up pleadingly at Clint. Clint raised his hands with a smirk.

“I was on morning duty I think I deserve the longer break.”

Tony hated that he was right. Muttering something about people ripping him off and walking over him (neither of which were really true), he got up and headed towards the back.

“Pep, what pizza does the new guy one?” he shouted out after starting to knead out the dough.

“Oh, you’re not gonna like it,” Pepper laughed. “Pepper, parma ham, onion and goat’s cheese.”

“Goat’s cheese?! Do we even have goat’s cheese?”

“It's at the back of the fridge, on the right,” Clint supplied helpfully.

Tony rolled his eyes, going to collect it. He wasn’t looking forward to meeting the pretentious bastard who ordered a goat’s cheese pizza. What did he think they were, a high class restaurant? And he was getting the food for free too. Tony would make it this time, because it was the first, but after that? He could order something normal.

He was easily able to drown out the chattering in the background as he threw together the pizza, making sure the other two were still warm as well. Then he swung out with those.

Damn, okay, maybe he’d judged the newbie a bit too quickly. The man was sitting with the others, who’d crowded five chairs around a far too small table, with a slight smile on his lips. His dark hair was shoulder length and loose, framing a sharp and pale face. And his eyes. Tony didn’t even want to get started on those eyes.

Of course Tony did what he did best when he saw someone he thought he might like. Acted like a dick.

“Two of the normal pizzas,” he handed Natasha and Steve their boxes, before looking at the dark haired man. “You must be the man who graced my humble place with a goat’s cheese order. To what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty.”

For added effect he dropped into a bow. He was pretty sure Clint guffawed and Pepper whispered out his name admonishingly. But the reaction he was interested in most was the one he was talking to. A glance up showed that his smile had turned into a smirk, slight laughter on his lips.

“I thought I should give a place such as yours a chance to feed someone as good as myself,” he replied.

Pepper looked genuinely upset that someone other than Clint was responding to Tony’s goading. And so perfectly too. Natasha didn’t seem surprised, but she still interrupted Tony before he could say any more.

“Stark, this is Loki,” an amused smile played on the corners of her lips. “Loki, I’ve already told you about Stark.”

“Speaking about me behind my back, Natasha, that’s rude. I hope it was only good things.” He paused, narrowing his eyes. “And please, stop calling me Stark. Just Tony is much better.”

"Anthony it is," Loki's smirk deepened as he observed with flashing green eyes, like a predator watching its prey. Tony responded with his signature grin and a roll of his eyes. 

"Tony, not Anthony," he leaned over to place Loki's pizza in front of him, fixing the far too handsome man with a hard stare. "Tony."

Loki just hummed and met his gaze with a raised eyebrow and amused smile. 

"Alright, stop flirting with the newbie so we can enjoy our pizza!" Clint interrupted their intense stare off, petulant whine force Tony to look over to his friend with a teasing grin. 

"What, you jealous I'm not giving you attention?" Tony laughed and dramatically draped himself across Clint's laugh. "Don't worry you're still my favourite." 

"I'm not worried," Clint scoffed even as he moved so that Tony could sit more comfortably. "I know I'm your favourite." 

"That you are, Clinty boo." 

"Are they always like this?" Loki asked sardonically.

"Sadly," Natasha responded drily as Pepper sighed, shaking her head in her hands. 

"They're even worse outside of work," Steve added, face the pinnacle of dismay. Tony had to admit he had gotten the short end of the stick last time they were all round at his and he'd lain across Clint and stuck his feet in Steve's lap. "Never, ever share a couch with them." 

"Alright, just cause you're upset that you don't have such a perfectly hug filled friendship as ours," Tony retorted, Clint nodding in support behind him. 

"Nobody wants your friendship, Stark," Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"You so do, Nat," Clint snorted, yelping as she reached over to punch him in the side. 

"Yes, I'll pass on being Tony's personal pillow on movie nights," Steve frowned. Well, someone was especially dry tonight. Was Natasha beginning to affect his pure, innocent Steve with her sarcasm? He couldn't believe how many digs were coming from Steve today. Though it was an upgrade from his unusual quietness of the past few days. 

Being the bigger man, he decided to ignore the comment as he stole a piece of Steve's pizza. "Speaking of, we still on for that Sunday?" 

Both of their places closed early Sunday and entirely Monday, meaning Sunday evening was prime time for some socialising. Once a month they piled into someone's flat for movies, takeout (not pizza) and drinks. It was one of the few times they got the whole group together outside of work. 

There was a resounding yes from everyone around the table while Loki looked at Natasha questioningly. 

"Everyone's coming to our flat on Sunday for movies and food after work," she explained with a light shrug. 

"You're very welcome to join," Steve piped in, ever the gentleman. 

"I'd hope so considering I live with them," Loki gave a dry smile that had Tony chuckling and Steve stammering out an apology. "I'll consider the offer." 

"There's alcohol," Tony added enticingly. 

"And great company!" Clint grinned, peering around Tony. 

"I like the sound of the first one," Loki smirked, eyes catching Tony's. He almost felt his heart flutter. Almost. 

He was about to say something witty in response but was interrupted by the loud buzzing of Pepper's phone, a distinctive ringtone that had both him and Clint groaning. 

"That's an online order for delivery," Pepper pulled it up with an efficiency only she possessed. "Six pizzas, better get to it." 

"Back to the grind," Tony moaned, hopping off of Clint and stretching out his arms. 

"We'll get out of your way then," Natasha said, mostly to Pepper as she leaned up to give her a light face. Clint made a gagging sound that earned him a kick to the shin. 

"Nice to see you as always, Nat," Tony grinned and shoved Clint towards the kitchen. He turned his shining smile to Loki on the way past. "Always nice to see another pretty face about, even if it doesn't quite beat mine." 

"Oh, your arrogance is beyond your qualities, Anthony," Loki responded with a dangerous smile and a honey-like tone that Tony liked a little too much. 

"Tony," Pepper hissed warningly before he devolved into a full on war of wits. "Work, now." 

"Alright, alright, Pep," he sighed playfully. "You'd think she's the boss around here. Well, guess I better get in the back. See you guys tomorrow." 

"Have fun with freedom!" Clint called from behind the counter, following Tony into the kitchen. 

They gave each other motivating nods before going to their respective stations. Tony's lips set in a grim line as he rolled his sleeves up. Only a few more hours and he'd be done, comfortable in his bed. 

-

"Are you sure you and Pepper don't mind me staying until I find my own place?" 

"Of course not," Natasha waved away Loki's concerns as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the cupboard. "Red wine okay?" 

He nodded, following her into the flat's sophisticated yet homely living room with a growing exhaustion. The place was clearly personalised and he could tell what had been chosen by Natasha, knowing her well, and what must have been chosen by Pepper. It was nice now that he finally had time to properly look around it. 

He gladly accepted the glass handed to him and sunk down beside Natasha on the dark grey couch. They clinked their glasses together before both taking a long drink. 

"Thank you," Loki spoke after a moment of comfortable silence, looking at his friend with a slight smile as he began to relax. "For the job and the place to stay." 

"It's no problem," Natasha responded, smile quirking up one corner of her lips. "I needed another worker, after all, and I can't think of anyone better qualified." 

"You flatter me." 

"Oh come off it," she rolled her eyes. "You're still as self deprecating as before, I see." 

"I'm getting better," Loki retorted even as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Especially now that I'm here and away from them."

Natasha hummed, gently squeezing his hand. He gave her a forced smile. He didn't want to think of his family right now, of the controlling father who had tried to make him turn away from what he loved. 

"So, are Tony and Clint dating?" He quickly changed the topic with another sip of wine. 

Natasha snorted, peels of laughter escaping her lips. "No, they are very much not. Clint isn't into that kind of thing, anyway, they're just very physical friends. You'll get used to it." 

"I'm not sure I want to, they're rather irritating," Loki muttered even as he stared into the crimson red contents of his glass. He didn't want to think about the reason for his relief upon finding out Tony was single. He had just met the other man and he found him incredibly aggravating. But he was also very handsome and had a wit that made Loki want to talk to him more. He disliked this feeling, for he was not looking to jump into a relationship and ultimately get hurt. 

"They're very irritating," Natasha smiled slightly, blue eyes all too keen as they regarded him carefully. "But they're good people. I mean sure, Tony especially is an ass but he's not when it's important." 

"That's high praise coming from you, Nat," Loki gave a fake gasp even as a smile broke through his previously serious expression. "I'll take your word for it and... Try to get to know them better." 

"Good," Natasha smiled. "Everyone is more than happy to welcome you into the group, if you give them the chance." 

He knew the tone she was using, gentle with hidden intent. But he also knew she had his best intentions at heart. She had stuck with him through thick and thin at school even when they'd both been outcast among the other Baker trainees. He was glad she’d found her people. 

And maybe, just maybe they could be his too. 

-

"Clint, you are a lifesaver and i love you," Tony gasped in delight as he took the freshly steaming mug of coffee from his friend and cradled it in his hands as if it was his first born. "You know exactly how to treat a man in the morning." 

"Anything for you, dearest," Clint flashed a grin as he went back to frying up some sausages for their breakfast. They alternated who cooked in the morning with who had gotten up early for prep, so that neither of them burnt out. "How do you want your eggs this morning?" 

"Fried, sunny side up," Tony responded before practically inhaling his coffee. He basically didn't function in the morning without it, though he guessed it was almost midday now. He was glad he'd managed to pass back out after waking up in the early hours of the morning for prep work.

"Here you go," Clint handed him a plate and sat down next to him with his own. 

"You're the best," Tony mumbled through the egg he'd just shoved in his mouth. Clint flashed him a grin while eating his food at a much slower rate. 

The two of them ate in silence and Tony washed up the dishes, collapsing back on the sofa to Clint flicking through the channels. They had a few hours before they had to open up and relaxation was a must - Saturday meant it would be incredibly busy. Tony was already looking forward to his day off. 

Clint settled on some trash reality TV show that had Tony rolling his eyes and jabbing his friend in the side, even though they both knew he enjoyed making snide comments at it as much as Clint did. He was more of a movie guy than a tv guy anyway (not that he had much time for either) but he could sit through the crap Clint liked to put on. 

"So, what did you think about the new guy?" Tony tried to act casually as a couple on screen began their third fight of the episode. Thankfully for him, Clint was either too engrossed in the show or too thick to notice the slight waver of Tony's voice. 

"He seemed alright," the blond shrugged without looking over. "Snarky, which is nice, but i have a feeling he's gonna make a lot of jokes at my expense." 

"You are so easy to joke about," Tony teased, grin settling easily on his lips. "I, for one, quite liked him." 

"I know," Clint rolled his eyes. 

"That obvious?" Tony was a little put out. He thought he'd been a little bit subtle about his instant crush on the other man. 

"Yeah anyone with eyes good tell how interested you were," Clint smirked, turning slightly to actually look at Tony. "Well, Nat and Pepper definitely noticed. Steve is far too oblivious to even consider something." 

"So much for my attempts at subtlety." 

"Tony, you wouldn't know subtlety if it hit you in the face." 

"Shut up," Tony threw the pillow beside him at Clint, which he avoided with a laugh. "I can be subtle." 

"Well not in this case. So when you gonna to ask him out." 

"It's just a small crush," Tony snorted at the ridiculousness of the idea. "I don't do dating based off that. Sleep with people? Yeah. Dating, no thank you." 

"Hmm, I don't believe you on this one," Clint's grin was far too smug for his liking. "I think you know that you're gonna like him far more than that." 

"I do not. It's just a passing feeling. I met him only a few days ago!" 

"Whatever you say, man," Clint raised his hands in surrender to Tony's denial. "I just can't wait to say I told you so." 

"You won't," Tony half growled, burrowing himself against the sofa in a huff. 

Clint was entirely wrong. Sure, Loki was incredibly attractive. Tony had seen plenty of people who looked good and Loki was right up there. And he had an incredible wit and intelligence that kept up with Tony's in a way very few did. So yes, he liked the man in a way. 

But that didn’t mean he like liked him. And he certainly wasn't going to just start dating him. Clint was entirely wrong, it was just a small thing that would fizzle out and they'd be great friends. 

Yes, that was definitely the case. 

-

Food arrived just before Tony, Clint and Pepper did. Loki was already crouching on a single, comfortable chair delicately eating noodles with a pair of chopsticks he'd dug up from the bottom of Natasha's drawers. He listened to the quiet conversation between her, Steven and his boyfriend, Bucky, without participating much. He was tired after the full day of work and needed some time before he was ready to talk. 

Of course, the noise came with the arrival of the other three. Three hours of peace through out of the window as the lock clicked and Tony burst in, pushing past Pepper. Clint was right on his heels. 

"Where's the food?" Tony looked like a ravished dog and Clint sniffed the air as if he could find it by scent alone. 

"Nice to see you too," Natasha snorted, pointing to the kitchen and handing Pepper the order she'd carefully taken aside. Clearly she had prior knowledge of the state the two men would be in. Loki hid a smile as the dived on the pile of boxes, divvying up what they'd ordered between them with friendly bickering. Pepper let out a long suffering sigh as she squeezed onto the sofa beside her girlfriend. 

"Are they always like this when hungry?" Loki whispered over with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yup," Natasha rolled her eyes as the two sat on the floor in front of the couch, practically tearing into their food. "Every movie night without fail. You'd think they'd been starved." 

"Oy, you try working a full shift with only one small meal," Tony protested with his mouth full. Loki's lip curled upwards. 

"I did," Pepper spoke with a dry, no nonsense tone that had Natasha smiling proudly at her. Loki watched the exchange with amusement. For all the bickering that went on he was surprised this was such a close group of friends. 

“Why don’t we start the movie?” Steve interrupted before the bickering could continue. Loki had not known the man for long but he already could tell he thought of himself as a bit of a peacekeeper. He was the kind of goodie two shoes that rubbed him the wrong way but it seemed he meant well. 

“Sounds perfect, Steve,” Natasha responded seamlessly, smile on her lips as she pulled out an old war movie. Steve’s eyes lit up but it elicited groans from Tony and Clint. “Since it’s my turn to pick, I think I’ll go for this one.”

“C’mon, Nat, can’t you choose something for accessible,” Clint pleaded.

“I’m not the one who put on a four hour fantasy film last time,” Nat retorted, gaze sliding to Tony.

“Oh, c’mon, Lord of the Rings is anything but boring!” Tony protested with a huff. “And it’s practically illegal that you, Steve and Bucky have never seen it before.”

“You haven’t seen Lord of the Rings, Nat?” Loki spoke with a light smirk, meeting his friend’s glare with a slight shrug. He had to agree with Tony on this one, he would much rather watch that than a war movie. “I’m not sure if our friendship can continue now that I’ve found this out.”

“See, Lokes has good taste,” Tony grinned, even as Loki rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname. “Next thing you’ll tell us you’ve never seen Star Wars.”

“I haven’t.”

“No way,” Tony let out a dramatic gasp, grasping his chest, and Loki couldn’t help but gape at his friend.

“Really, Natasha, I recommended it to you years ago,” Loki frowned in false betrayal. “And you never watched it? How could you?”

“Look how much you’ve hurt him,” Tony shook his head with a light tut. “Really, how could you.”

“I already regret introducing you to each other,” Natasha spoke in a dry tone that had both smiling, Tony’s brighter while Loki’s was sly. It had been a while since he wound her up. “But we’re not changing the movie.”

“Fine!” Tony flopped against the sofa behind him with a sigh, closer to Loki than he had been before. “But next week is Loki’s choice, since he’s new and has actually good taste.”

“I appreciate that compliment, Anthony,” Loki smiled at him and had to hold back the slight purr in his words. “I know just what I’ll put on.”

He chuckled as Tony’s eyes lit up, Clint peering behind him to give Loki a thumbs up (for what, Loki was unsure). Natasha rolled her eyes at them and put on her movie.

If Loki stretched out so his legs were close enough to brush against Tony’s well, no one else could see it happen in the dark.


End file.
